Bloodhound
by KitCat97
Summary: An AU drabble collection. The APTX didn't shrink Shinichi, instead it did something a little weirder. Not really in order of canon episodes/chapters. Likely to add more if I think of it.
1. chapter 1

I present a plot bunny that wouldn't stop nibbling at me until I at least wrote a one shot for it

The stocky man in black flipped the film case towards the nervous CEO.

"This is the only copy?" The second man hissed.

"Of course," smirked the black-clad man.

Shinichi watched the exchange, fully immersed in the illegal goings-on, snapping a few pictures with the disposable camera he had on hand. He was so focused on the illegal transaction that he didn't notice the other black-clad man creeping up behind him until he had been clocked with a metal pipe.

"Your detective game is over, kid," the man hissed as he hit Shinichi, sending his long, silver hair swaying. "This kid followed you," he directed at the stockier man.

"Isn't this that detective kid?" The stockier man questioned, reaching into his coat. "Let's kill him," he began pulling a pistol out of his inner pocket.

"Wait!" The silver-haired man hissed. "The police are still nearby. Let's use this," he said, tugging a slim case from his coat. "The newest poison made by the Organization. It's supposed to be untraceable. He can be our first human test subject." He tucked one of the pills into Shinichi's mouth, following up with water that forced Shinichi to swallow.

"Goodbye, Detective," he said in an almost purr as he walked away, leaving Shinichi to his fate.

Shinichi felt the effects almost immediately. The poison began burning at his throat and stomach before fire spread through his veins. He felt like his entire being was ablaze, and he let himself slip into the blissful haze of unconsciousness.

.:(Ran):.

"Go on without me!" Shinichi called, running off to do something, Ran didn't know what. She started to follow, but her shoelace snapped, making her pause.

'It almost feels like I'll never see him again,' she thought to herself, before setting about fixing her shoe. A while later she moved in the general direction Shinichi had gone, calling out his name.

.:(Back to Shinichi):.

Shinichi drifted back into the realm of consciousness, the pain from earlier already a hazy memory.

"Shinichi?" He heard Ran's voice calling his name.

'Ran...' he thought. 'I'm sorry that you're going to find me dead...'

"What's this?" Ran's voice called again, much closer this time. Shinichi felt his jacket getting picked up from around him and began to squirm.

"Ah!" Ran squealed in surprise, dropping the jacket and subsequently Shinichi. She shifted the jacket around, freeing Shinichi from the pool of fabric and then staring blankly at him when he had finished tumbling out of the jacket.

.:(And Ran again):.

"Shinichi?" She called again, not expecting an answer at this point. She had been calling for the past fifteen minutes, and he hadn't answered yet. She was beginning to lose hope when she spotted some clothing pooled on the ground nearby. She made her way over to the clothing.

"What's this?" She said, tilting her head slightly, and reaching out to pick up the green jacket from the ground. A small lump in the jacket began wiggling around, startling Ran into dropping it with a squeal of surprise. She carefully shifted the jacket until the lump came tumbling out, but when it did, she couldn't do much but stare. The thing turned out to be a small puppy with deep brown, almost black, fur. The pup blinked open startlingly blue eyes, and it was all Ran could do to not frighten it by squealing excitedly. It was just too darn cute!

.:(Shinichi):.

When he blinked his eyes open finally, he saw Ran towering above him, which was odd in itself since she was kneeling. He made to stand, but stumbled forward, bopping his nose on the unforgiving ground. He yelped in pain, then paused. His voice sounded off. Scratch that everything felt off. He shifted again and looked down when he was fairly certain he wouldn't fall on his face again.

Dark brown fur came into his line of vision as he moved, followed by a paw. He moved his arm and the limb in his vision moved too. He made a slight noise, and he must have sounded at least slightly distressed because Ran scooped him up with ease. He squirmed in her grip until she began stroking his head and hit the perfect spot, whereupon he went limp in her arms. She was humming to herself as she carried him, and soon the gentle rhythm of her walking along with the soft humming had sent him off to sleep.

.:(Ran):.

The pup moved, falling forward onto its nose, whereupon it yelped in pain. It repositioned itself, then looked down at its paws. It froze, then moved one paw. Suddenly, the pup yelped in distress, and Ran couldn't fight the instinct to scoop it up and soothe it. She began to stroke the soft fur, and the pup went limp in her arms. She started humming, a catchy Two-Mix song she'd heard recently, and began to move in the direction of Shinichi's house, hoping he might have just gone home. The weight of the pup in her arms was reassuring, the steady breathing of the small animal had a calming effect on her as she worried for her childhood friend.

It began to rain, and Ran sped up, hoping to get to Shinichi's house without getting too wet. She made it to the street where the house stood, but was distracted by an explosion from Professor Agasa's house. The professor tumbled head over heels into the street, and Ran rushed up to him, careful to not drop the puppy she had bundled in her arms.

"Professor!" Ran shouted. "Are you okay?" Agasa coughed some smoke out before standing and dusting himself off.

"Ah, Ran-kun, I'm quite alright, thank you. Is there a particular reason you're here at this time of night?" Agasa looked to Ran, a note of concern in his voice.

"Oh, right!" Ran gasped. "Has Shinichi come back yet? He ran off at Tropical Land, and since I couldn't find him there, I thought he might have come home." Agasa shook his head.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him, Ran-kun. I'm sorry," he said sadly, then took note of the puppy Ran had in her arms. "And who's this?" he asked, regaining his jovial demeanor.

"Oh," she shifted so the professor could get a better look at the small canine. "I found him just outside Tropical Land while I was looking for Shinichi. He doesn't have any tags or anything, so I thought I'd take him in." A soft smile crossed Ran's face as she shifted again, and the little pup woke, blinking blue eyes open to look at the professor.

.:(Shinichi):.

Shinichi woke from his rather pleasant nap and blinked his eyes open again. A rush of memories struck him, and he almost panicked before realizing that Ran still had a rather firm grip on him. He looked up and saw Professor Agasa beaming down at him, the jovial man speaking with Ran even as he poked at Shinichi with gentle hands.

"He must have been put there only recently, Ran-kun. He's in great shape. Although I don't know for certain if he hasn't picked anything up, I'm an inventor, not a veterinarian." Agasa reached out and took Shinichi from Ran in order to look at him closer. Shinichi took the opportunity of being passed between Ran and Agasa to wriggle free, landing on the ground and glaring at them both.

"I'm not some stray!" Shinichi yelled, or tried to. It actually came out as a series of yips and growls that made Ran 'awww' and the professor step forward to get a grip on him again. Shinichi acquiesced to being held with some grumbling. He was passed back to Ran, who stroked the top of his head, right between his ears, hugging him close to her chest. Shinichi was grateful for the coat of fur he was now sporting, as it hid his blush from view.

'She can never know,' he thought from his current position of smushed into her chest.

.:(end):.

So I literally can't think of anything else. To be quite honest, the latter part of this was like typing through syrup. Notes: Shinichi wasn't turned into a bloodhound, I know. It was the plunnie. It kept nipping at my ankles 'til I titled it Bloodhound. As for what breed Shinichi actually was, I imagined him to be a very dark chocolate lab. This mostly came about because I see him turned into a cat so often, I figured the other side of the spectrum deserved some love too u As for Ran finding him first, it always bugged me that she didn't just fix her shoe and keep going, but hey, whatever gets your plot moving I guess.


	2. chapter 2

.:(Ran):.

Ran talked at the little dog as she walked towards her home.

"I do hope Dad lets me keep you around," she said. "Although you might bother Goro when he's over..." Ran took on a thoughtful mien, and the puppy made a vague, semi-aborted noise. Ran smiled to herself.

"You need a name," she said decisively after a brief period of silence. The little pup made a noise and began to squirm in her arms. Ran tightened her grip and smiled down at the squirming pup.

.:(Shinichi):.

"I do hope Dad lets me keep you around," Ran said. Shinichi found himself hoping the same thing, since he couldn't get into his own home and people would mistake him for some stray if he just wandered the streets. "Although you might bother Goro when he's over..." Ran continued with a thoughtful look.

"I wouldn't-" Shinichi yelped, cutting himself off when he remembered that Ran couldn't understand him. Ran smiled to herself, slowing almost unnoticeably. She stopped abruptly.

"You need a name," she said as she came to a stop. Shinichi glanced up at her before he fully processed what she had said. He began to squirm in her arms, and forgot the technical language barrier.

"I don't need a name!" Shinichi shouted, though Ran heard it as a series of yips and growls. "I have a perfectly fine name Ran! It's me, Shinichi, your childhood friend, a detective!" Ran simply smiled down at him, and never had Shinichi felt so small and useless. He gave up on his struggle and slumped in Ran's grip with a sigh.

.:(Ran):.

As the small dog slumped in her grip after its brief moment of apparent panic, Ran kept considering the issue of a name. The puppy reminded her of Shinichi for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it really. She began to speak her thoughts out loud, thinking that maybe talking through her thoughts would help her work through them easier.

"You do remind me of Shinichi," she addressed the pup, who looked up at her with soulful blue eyes. "But I won't name you after that mystery geek. That would be just weird." Ran chuckled to herself as the pup slumped further in her arms. "Although I think naming you after a mystery author might suit..." She trailed off, falling into silent contemplation before realizing she was standing in the middle of the street talking to a puppy. She began walking again, thankful that it was late enough at night that no one had seen that. Her cheeks flared red as she thought of Shinichi seeing her do something like that. "I've got it!" Ran said as she came to a stop in front of her house. "Conan, after Arthur Conan Doyle."

Ran began to walk into her house, only to narrowly avoid being plowed over by her father as he came barreling down the stairs.

.:(Shinichi):.

Ran dodged her father, who had come charging down the stairs and had tripped.

"What are you doing?" Ran yelped.

"It's a case!" Her father replied. "The first one in six months! Some rich guy's daughter was kidnapped, and a witness said it was a man in black." Shinichi perked up at that, and leapt out of Ran's arms as her father called a cab. Shinichi jumped into the taxi after Kogoro.

"Conan!" Ran yelled after him, and she slid into the taxi on the other side.

.:(still Shinichi, different scene):.

"What are you doing here!?" Kogoro yelled when he noticed Ran in the taxi. Ran gestured to Shinichi.

"He just jumped in! I was making sure he didn't get in trouble!" Ran gestured wildly as she shouted back at her father. Kogoro glared down at Shinichi with a growl.

Soon enough, they reached their destination and Shinichi leapt out of the taxi, narrowly avoiding Kogoro's grab at his neck. The rich client introduced himself, and the butler who witnessed the incident, then began to explain everything. When the butler explained that he had seen the kidnapper escape via the large pine tree, Shinichi wandered over to said tree, still vaguely listening to the conversation going on between Kogoro and the client.

"Conan!" Shinichi heard Ran call after him as she darted forward to scoop him up. A large Great Dane came charging out of the bushes with a snarl as Ran got close, startling her into falling backwards onto her rump. Shinichi superimposed himself between the larger dog and his childhood friend.

"Hey! Back off!" Shinichi growled at the larger dog, who paused at seeing a pup a third his size standing between him and the human, though he didn't back down until his owner snapped an order.

"Jumbo, down!" The Great Dane, Jumbo, obeyed instantly, slumping down with a huff. Shinichi relaxed, thankful that the man had intervened before things had gone any further. Jumbo eyed him curiously, before speaking.

"You're a brave one, pup," he said, in a voice like a distant thunderstorm. "Not many your size would stand between me and their human." Shinichi just dipped his head, thankful again for the fur hiding his blush. Jumbo let out another huff, this time sounding almost like he was laughing, and laid his head down on his paws.

Shinichi turned to catch up with the conversation going on behind him. Ran had apparently asked if Jumbo was always that loud toward strangers, and the rich client said that he was a great guard dog. Kogoro slipped into silent contemplation for a moment, before turning on the 'witness', the butler Aso, who was trying to sneak away quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kogoro growled. "There are quite a few questionable points in what you've said. If the kidnapper came in near the pine tree, and escaped the same way, why didn't the dog bark?" Aso flinched back, and stuttered the beginnings of an explanation, but Kogoro steamrolled over him and continued. "In fact, that's not the only suspicious thing. You claim that a man in black kidnapped the girl, but I think the only man in black here tonight is you."

The rich client immediately began yelling at the poor butler, and Aso prostrated himself, apologizing furiously. When prompted, he told them that the kidnap victim was at a nearby hotel, but one of the maids came in at that moment with the phone. The phone was put on speaker, and Shinichi felt his hackles start to rise as he listened to the conversation. The poor little girl had been grabbed from the hotel by someone who was demanding a very high ransom. The girl was put on the line and told what she saw of her location in a tearful voice. Shinichi immediately bolted for the gate, and Jumbo followed after him.

A few feet from the gate, Shinichi tripped over his own paws and would have gone tumbling over himself had Jumbo not snatched his scruff.

"Easy there," Jumbo rumbled, placing Shinichi down. "I can admire your initiative, but how will you know where the young mistress is?" Shinichi sat back on his haunches, and huffed to himself.

"Well," he finally began, "there aren't many schools in this area, only about six or so, and of those only a couple will have a chimney nearby." Jumbo looked mildly impressed.

"Alright then pup. You lead the way. I can catch the scent of the young mistress when we get close enough." Shinichi bobbed his head in acknowledgement before taking off again, Jumbo hot on his heels.

At the fourth nearby school they checked, the first without anything industrial nearby, Jumbo suddenly took off towards the supply shed, barking furiously. Shinichi took off after him, but Ran had caught up to the pair and snatched Shinichi up, scolding him for taking off. Shinichi whined and squirmed in her arms, before he heard a sound coming from the shed. Ran obviously heard the sound too, as she stopped scolding him and turned to the shed, just in time to see Jumbo stumble out of the slightly open door with a yelp. Ran gently set Shinichi down, and went into the shed herself. Shinichi flinched when he heard the telltale sound of Ran using her karate, then poked his head into the storage shed when he was sure it was safe.

He saw Ran standing over the prone figure of a thug, her hands still clenched into fists. Behind her was a little girl, likely the kidnap victim, with tears running down her face. Jumbo shoved past Shinichi, making his way to the young girl, who clung to the large dog's neck, pressing her face into his fur and murmuring his name. Shinichi came more fully into the shed and was immediately picked up and fussed over by Ran.

.:(scene break):.

Kogoro picked up the ragtag group and they returned to the client's home, where the girl confessed to staging the fake kidnapping because her father was always too busy. The rich man then proclaimed that he would be taking a vacation with his daughter, then thanked Kogoro and said the cheque would be mailed soon. In the taxi on the way back to their home, Ran turned to her father and requested that she get to keep Shinichi. Shinichi grumbled a bit at the implication of being a pet, but gave Kogoro his best begging look anyways.

Kogoro proclaimed him a good luck charm and said yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinichi stood still, allowing Ran to clip the leash onto his royal blue collar. He had deemed the leash less embarrassing than being carried everywhere, and the collar was a necessary evil, considering his current form. Shinichi followed Ran down the stairs and nodded to Taii, the good natured calico that hung around Poirot. The agenda for the day was helping Professor Agasa test out a new invention, as he had specifically requested Shinichi, though he had not explained what was being tested. Another reason was so that Ran could check if Shinichi had returned (which he hadn't, seeing as he was right next to her).

They soon arrived at the Professor's house, and Ran rang the doorbell. Agasa greeted them promptly and ushered them inside. He then slipped down to his basement lab to grab the invention he wanted to test. When he reappeared, he had a small box-like object with a clip. He hooked the clip onto Shinichi's collar, explaining the invention as he did so.

"You see, Ran-kun," he said. "This little device should translate what Conan here is saying into Japanese." Shinichi shifted uncomfortably as Agasa patted his head when the small clip was attached. Ran looked at him expectantly, and he carefully weighed his options. On the one hand, being able to talk with Ran, reassure her and tell her that he was alright, was something he had longed for since the whole fiasco had begun. On the other hand, however, if she believed him when he told her the truth... the best he could hope for was a bit of yelling and quick forgiveness. He shuddered at the worse outcomes, though hopefully his current appearance would forestall any of the more violent reactions. Just in case, he jumped from couch to floor in order to be able to make a quick getaway if Ran did go straight for one of the more violent reactions. Ran looked on in mild confusion, and Shinichi steeled himself and spoke.

.:(Ran):.

Ran watched in excited anticipation as Agasa clipped the small device onto Conan's collar. Excitement changed to confused curiosity when Conan jumped from the couch to the floor after a moment's consideration.

"Alright," said Conan, and Agasa looked thrilled that his little translator had worked. Ran looked down at the little dog as he paced the room, giving off an air of nervous energy. "First things first: I am actually Kudo Shinichi."

Ran and Agasa looked at the puppy incredulously. He seemed to recognize their disbelief, because he hurried to explain himself, stumbling over his words a little.

"I know how it sounds," he said, and looked rather sheepish. "I wouldn't believe it if it hadn't happened to me. But when you have eliminated the impossible..." He trailed off and Ran found herself finishing the quote, having heard it enough when Shinichi was off on a Holmes rant.

"Whatever remains, however impossible... must be the truth... Shinichi?" A nod. Ran felt herself tearing up. "You idiot! Why didn't you say anything!?" The pup, who was apparently Shinichi, gave her a dry look and waved a paw at her.

"Ba'arou," he said in a dry tone. "Does it look like I could have told you?" The sarcastic reply only served to cement the truth in Ran's mind. The tears came faster now, and she collapsed to her knees, throwing her arms around Shinichi's neck. She felt him move, placing his paws on her chest and pressing his cheek against her own tearstained one with a whisper of her name.

After a few moments, Ran composed herself and pulled away from Shinichi, turning to face him.

"How could something like this even happen?" Ran asked after another minute. Shinichi shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

"Well," he began. "Do you remember that murder in Tropical Land? The two guys in black were there to make a blackmail deal. The one I followed into that alley was blackmailing the CEO of a company over gun smuggling, and I got too engrossed in watching that deal go down. I forgot there were two of them, at least until the second guy hit me in the back of the head with a pipe or something like that..." Here he trailed off for a moment a touched his paw to the back of his head, just behind his left ear, but shook the moment off quickly and continued. "I didn't loose consciousness right away, so I did hear some of what they said, something about an Organization. They talked for a while, and then one of them slipped me a capsule of some kind of poison. That's when I fell unconscious. I only woke up when you found me, Ran."

Ran moved to hug him again, fresh tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes. Shinichi stepped back, looking uncomfortable, and Ran composed herself to address her childhood friend.

"Ne, Shinichi, why did you let me do all those things with you, like the costumes?" Shinichi ducked his head, looking up at her.

"Well, um, I couldn't tell you I was okay, and to stop worrying, and it made you happy and I didn't like to see you crying and worrying about me..." Shinichi trailed off, and Ran smiled tearfully at him.

"Thanks Shinichi. You're still an idiot for running off and getting yourself nearly killed, but thank you for trying to cheer me up." Shinichi looked more fully at her.

"You should still call me Conan," he said hesitantly, and when Ran asked why he continued. "Those men think I'm dead. If they found out I was still alive, I don't know what they'd try and do, and with them talking about an Organization, I don't think they're average criminals that you can fight." Both Agasa and Ran paled, and Agasa stepped towards the pair.

"Ran-kun, I think you should keep the prototype," he said, and Ran smiled gently.

"Thank you Professor," she said. "I should probably be going now though. I'm meeting with Mom in about an hour." Ran turned to Shinichi. "Are you okay with the leash? I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, Shinichi." Shinichi gave her a doggy grin.

"It's fine Ran," he said. "It's not uncomfortable, and besides, there are laws about that sort of thing anyways." Ran gave him a relieved smile, and headed for the entrance, calling a goodbye to Agasa as she put her shoes on and clipped the leash to the collar, carefully removing and pocketing the translator.

Ran and Shinichi shared a companionable silence on the way home. When Ran left to meet with her mother, she did so with an admonishment to her father and Shinichi to behave, though it was more directed at her father. Shinichi went to the soft bed Ran had bought and went to sleep, the excitement of the day having tired him out.

.:(AN):.

So hey, this is the only story I've had ideas for lately... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I think the characters seem a little OOC near the end. However, for those crying OOC on Shinichi confessing, he would have in the second friggin' episode for crying out loud! Hell, the only reason he didn't is the kidnapping case happening! I actually almost made the translator look like a bowtie btw, but I felt it would be a bit strange.


	4. chapter 4

Sherry, no, Miyano Shiho, the codename was unnecessary now, was one of the Organization's best scientists, an unparalleled chemist who had invented an untraceable poison. Then, her sister had been killed and herself branded a traitor, locked away to await a trial. She had secreted a single pill of her own poison on her person, and it was this she swallowed, hoping to end her own life before she was tortured and killed by her own comrades.

Despite her concern that she had developed a partial, or even full immunity after having worked with the poison for so long, she was fairly certain her plan had worked, the bone-melting, burning pain a good sign in this case. The pain knocked her unconscious, and she knew the poison wouldn't take very long to finish once she completely lost consciousness. Of course, she thought she was dreaming when she woke up around fifteen minutes later, free from the handcuff that kept her in place. She wormed her way out of her now far too large lab coat, wobbling unsteadily. Shiho crawled carefully over to the only exit besides the door, a small laundry chute. She had noticed her much smaller size in the dream, and figured she would now fit to make her escape.

Once outside the building, Shiho fell into autopilot while her mind worked. It was either a hallucination or a dream, albeit a strange one, brought on from her current position of knocking at death's door. She walked on for what felt like hours, and the hallucination seemed to take from her current mood, the dreary skies opening up, frigid rain soaking her. The rain pulled her from her wool gathering, the hallucination getting very realistic, being tactile. Shiho shivered, looking up to see where her feet had taken her. She turned out to be at the home of her poisons' unknown status victim, Kudo Shinichi. Why her subconscious would bring her here of all places, in the poison-prompted hallucination before her death, she had no idea. Perhaps the guilt ate away at her, and this had been the only person she could tie a face and location to the name, rather than just impersonal, rigid black text on a computer screen.

A noise startled Shiho out of her musings, and she turned to find a dog. It was a rather young-looking, dark chocolate Labrador. The dog locked its bright blue eyes with her own, and then spoke. The fact that she could understand the puppy only reinforced the hallucination concept in her mind.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" The puppy tilted his head as he spoke, the masculine voice telling of his gender. Shiho took a moment to process, the cold, driving rain having sapped some of her alertness. She glanced down at her feet. The first thing she noticed when she looked down was that they were auburn-furred paws. What a strange direction for the hallucination to take, though now she noticed, her awareness took in a tail, and her ears twitching to catch small noises she couldn't have heard as a human.

"My name is Miyano Shiho," she introduced herself, and he gained a gleam of realization in his eyes. "And I could ask the same of you." The pup looked sheepish, but then rallied.

"I at least have a place to go. I find a walk in the rain can help me think sometimes. You can come back with me if you like, Miyano-san. I'm sure Professor Agasa wouldn't mind, and you could warm yourself up." Shiho thought about the offer, and decided that she did not want to spend her dying dream in discomfort, and so accepted. When she went to stand, her already wobbly legs gave out, and the dog darted forward, catching her by the scruff of her neck. After she was once again mostly steady, he released her neck and moved to her side, supporting her as they made their way over to the house next door. They entered through the partially open door, and her companion moved away from her, further into the house. He tapped a paw to the collar on his neck, and there was a soft beep.

"Professor?" He called loudly, a strange echo to his voice. "Can you bring a towel and another translator?"

"Of course Shinichi-kun. Why the translator though?" Another voice returned from deeper in the house. Shiho flinched back, staring at the pup who had brought her here, who had been addressed by the mystery voice as Shinichi. Before she could get her wits about her after that revelation, a rather portly man appeared in the doorway, holding a fluffy blue towel and a small device shaped like a dog collar, but with many more knobs and lights, surprisingly similar to the one that Shinichi was wearing besides the colour. Shiho flinched backwards as the man approached her.

"Ah, I see why you needed the translator now," the man said with a gentle smile. He draped the thick towel over her, then clicked the collar home around her neck, tapping a couple of buttons as he did so. She looked up at the man, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Hello," she began with a dip of her head that could be seen as a bow. She noted the same strange echo to her voice that Shinichi had had while he summoned this man, who was apparently a professor. "My name is Miyano Shiho," she continued smoothly. "Pleasure to meet you."

The professor looked oddly considering, sharing a brief glance with Shinichi before coming forward to scoop Shiho up and bringing her further into the house. She was set down on a couch, one of two in the room she was brought to, and Shinichi hopped up onto the other, curling his paws underneath himself in an almost catlike manner.

"I have a feeling that I know why you were in the rain," he began, "but tell me the story anyway." In the face of Shinichi's piercing blue eyes looking into her own, she spilled everything. The Organization, the development of the poison, her sister's death, and finally her attempt at taking her own life. Shinichi didn't move throughout the tale except to readjust his position when he started to get restless. His expression had remained steady and non-judgemental through the whole thing, and Shiho heaved a sigh of relief when he did not immediately turn away in disgust. Shinichi treaded his paws in an odd motion that looked almost as if he was juggling a ball between them before speaking again.

"I don't see a reason to turn you away," he said tilting his head slightly. "But Ran doesn't have room for another dog." At this, the portly professor piped up.

"I do believe that Miyano-san could stay with me," he said with a smile. "In fact perhaps she could be of help in my own work on a cure, Shinichi-kun." His smile grew into a broad grin, and Shinichi did his best to mirror this expression without a human face. Shiho glanced between the eerily similar expressions a couple of times before she sighed and spoke.

"I don't remember many details of the Apoptoxin," she said, and the pair of grins faded. Even so she ploughed onwards. "However, the few things I do recall are probably going to be of more help than the scant guesswork you two are probably going off right now." And with that, the grins returned, still eerily matched despite the difference in species. The professor vanished deeper into the house again to retrieve his notes on the matter, and Shinichi began idly inquiring further about the Organization, with Shiho answering some questions with ease, others taking a moment of memory searching or a response that she didn't know the answer.

When the professor returned, a brainstorming session began, all three of them losing track of time until they fell asleep in an exhausted pile.

.:(AN):.

Sorry about the short length ; Also sorry about skipping around canon a bit. The inspiration goes where it will, that's why this is a drabble series. Anyway, check out my art tumblr (kitcatartist . tumblr . com, remove spaces) for an picture of puppy!Shinichi and puppy!Haibara. Also, many thanks to CloudyDayJoy for a very cute art of puppy!Shinichi! Alright I'm done now, so review, favourite, whatever.


End file.
